


No Blades

by Icypearls



Series: amedotbomb5 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, ice skaing!, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Amethyst and Peridot go ice skating.





	

The line to the ice rink stretched out, what seemed to be a thousand people in front of them. Amethyst huffed, crossing her arms. “So much for the perfect date idea. I don’t know why I let Pearl talk me into this.”

“It sounded nice,” Peridot said. “Everyone else does seem to have had the same thought, though.”

The line moved forward at a staggered rate. Sometimes it felt like they stood in the same place for over fifteen minutes before taking a single step forward. The rink was, apparently, over crowded. Peridot was looking at her phone, so the wait wasn’t bothering her, but Amethyst wasn’t interested in looking at anything at the moment. She wanted to do something.

She leaned around the crowd, looking forward, groaning at how impossibly far they still were from the entrance. “This is so lame.” She grabbed Peridot’s hand, tugging gently. “Come on, we can do something else.”

Peridot frowned but followed her. They walked away from the crowd, watching the ripple effect of their movement as they walked back through the line and into the parking lot. “What now?” Peridot asked, her breath clouding in front of her. She pulled the fur-lined hood of her green coat up, looking around the parking lot. Amethyst was to. They had walked here, since it was close to Peridot’s apartment, so they didn’t have a car to actually go anywhere worthwhile with. 

Amethyst shrugged, walking through the parking lot. The ice rink was next to a mall complex, so she started toward it. “We could just look around, I guess.” She looked up at the sky. It was a brilliant mixture of pink and purple on the horizon as the sun went down, flimsy dark grey clouds smattered across like sprinkles.

Suddenly Peridot grabbed Amethyst’s arm with a yell before falling on her backside. She groaned, glaring at the patch of ice she had slipped on. Amethyst started laughing, reaching her hand down to help Peridot up. “Oh my god, Peri, that’s it. This whole place is a sheet of ice, we can just skate here!” The incredulous look on Peridot’s face let Amethyst know what she thought. “No, seriously. Like, you see that big one, there, in front of that store?” She pointed, eyes gleaming. 

“Yes.”

Amethyst turned and looked at her, a grin spread across her face. “That’s perfect. Watch!” She took off at a run, jumping onto the ice, turning her body sideways as she slid to the end of the patch, stumbling as she hit asphalt. She caught her balance, laughing as she turned to Peridot. “Come on! It’s fun!”

Peridot licked her lips, eyeing the ice patch. “I don’t know…”

Amethyst ran, from the opposite direction, and did it again. She moved off, laughing again, and walked to Peridot. “It’s our own sort of ice skating.” She grabbed Peridot’s hand. “I’ll do it with you.”

Peridot nodded. “Okay.” She took a deep breath, looking at Amethyst.

“Oh three, then. One, two, three!” Amethyst took off, nearly dragging Peridot with her, but the jumped at the same time. 

When her feet hit the ice, Peridot knew she was going down. This wasn’t nearly as smooth as Amethyst had been her first few times. Her eyes were wide as she looked at Amethyst, whose expression mirrored hers. In the few seconds the remained upright, the clutched each other and then suddenly their feet hit the asphalt. 

Then they promptly fell sideways, releasing each other in order to catch themselves with their hands. “That was insane,” Peridot said. She sat up on her knees, wiping her hands. “Like everything you do.”

“You love it,” Amethyst said, sticking her tongue out.

Peridot smiled softly. “I do.” 

They stood, looking around the parking lot. “Okay, maybe we could just go back to your place and watch Netflix?” Amethyst raised her eyebrows as she looked at Peridot. “That would be fun, too.”

Peridot nodded. “That sounds nice.” She linked her arm through Amethyst’s as they turned toward her apartment. “There’s this great ice skating anime I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never watched yoi please don't ask me about it. As always, let me know what you think!


End file.
